


L-O-L-A

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Miscommunication, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: In which James isn't dumb but he can't understand.





	L-O-L-A

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux
> 
> Apologies to The Kinks.

“What’s with the nicknames?” Shepard asks. The edge on her voice is still present though they are no longer sparring. James doesn’t pay it much mind; some people take a little time to cool off.

James shrugs. “I dunno; you just look like a Lola.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” 

James takes a step back from Shepard’s clenched fists. “I just meant you look like my one friend’s sister.” He tries to smirk. “Real hot senorita.” He cocks his head at Shepard. “You okay?”

“Yeah, we’re good. I just thought--” She stops suddenly. “Never mind.”

Whatever, James thinks, and heads off to mod his shotgun.

It doesn’t come up again until after a late-night poker game, months later. Joker, Adams, Tali, and Daniels have all called it a night, leaving just the two of them. Plus a passed-out Cortez, slowly starting to drool on the arm he’s using as a pillow. “You gonna call it quits, Lola? Or should I bet my shirt?”

“Again with the nicknames and the flirting?”

James holds up his hands. “Hey, if it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll stop. You’re the boss lady.”

“No, it’s just...you know the song ‘Lola’?” It takes a minute for James to put two and two together between the late hour and the empty bottles. “I transitioned when I was seven. So it’s okay, it’s just...”

“It reminds you of being different.” He has the decency to blush, but maybe that’s just the cerveza. “I don’t usually share, but you show me yours, I’ll show you mine, right? Or, uh, something.” His blush deepens. “So, uh, I’m pretty macho, yeah?” Shepard nods, refraining from a wisecrack. “I, ah, prefer men.” Shepard’s eyes dart over to the unconscious Cortez, making James go beet-red from his neck to his ears. “Yeah. Trying to keep it quiet. Fraternization and all that. So, uh, how does Liara feel?”

“Doesn’t bother her. Asari are mono-gendered. They think the whole concept is silly.”

“I’d drink to that but I’ve hit my limit.” James smiles. “Thanks, Commander.”

“Anytime, Mr. Vega.” 

“So, uh, should we just take Cortez’s boots off, or draw something on his face?”

Shepard grins wickedly.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any experience with being trans, so please, let me know if any of this rings false.


End file.
